How Wreck-it-Ralph Stole Christmas
Cast *The Grinch - Wreck it Ralph **8-Year Old Grinch - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Cindy Lou Who - Vanessa Von Schweetz (Wreck it Ralph) *Mayor Augustus May Who - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) **Young Mayor Augustus - Young Kristoff (Frozen) *Martha May Whovier - Fiona (Shrek) **Young Martha May - Penny (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Lou Lou Who - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Betty Lou Who - Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Max the Dog - Max (Secret Life of Pets) *Whobris - Fred (Big Hero 6) **Young Whobris - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Clarnella Who - Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Drew Lou - Nigel (Rio) *Stu Lou Who - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton) *Officer Wholihan - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Surprised Who - Meg (Family Guy) *Narrator Scenes *Part 1: Opening Credits ("Farfingle's") *Part 2: You're Scared of the Grinch! (Ralph)/Max, Get My Cloak!/Mayor May Who Has No Grinch (Ralph) Problem/Lou Who (Farquaad) Takes Cindy Lou (Vanessa) to School (Deleted Scene) *Part 3: The Post Office/Jury Duty/Grinch (Ralph) Rescues Cindy Lou (Vanessa) from the Sorting Machine/You've Been Practicing Your Christmas Wrapping *Part 4: Martha May Who (Fiona) Invents a Whoville Cannon/Mayor May Who (Robert Callaghan) Asks Martha (Fiona) Out (Deleted Scene) *Part 5: Grinch (Ralph) Prank Calls Lou Who (Farquaad)/Grinch (Ralph) and Max Enter the Pit of Mt. Crumpit *Part 6: "Where Are You Christmas?" *Part 7: Grinch (Ralph) Enters the Lair/Answering Machine "Hunt You Down and Gut You Like a Fish"/Grinch (Ralph) Echoing *Part 8: Cindy Lou (Vanessa) Gets a Flashback About Why the Grinch (Ralph) Hates Christmas *Part 9: Mayor May Who (Robert Callaghan)'s Flashback About an 8-Year Old Grinch (Sherman) *Part 10: 8-Year Old Grinch (Sherman) Builds an Angel Then Shaves "Christmas of Love"/The Anger! The Fury! The Muscles! *Part 11: Grinch (Ralph) Insults the Whos by Reading the Dictionary/Max, Fetch Me My Sedative! *Part 12: Cindy Lou (Vanessa) Nominates a Holiday Cheermeister *Part 13: Must Drown Them Out/Play, Monkey! Play!/Kids Today *Part 14: Grinch (Ralph) Schedule/What Will I Wear?/The Whobilation Arrival *Part 15: The Chair of Cheer/Present Pass it On (Deleted Scene)/Grinch (Ralph) Gives a Razor *Part 16: Oh, The Whomanity!/Grinch (Ralph) Rides in a Kiddie Car *Part 17: Suffering Snorkelblatz! They're Relentless!/I'm Speaking In Rhyme!/Are You Having a Holly, Jolly Christmas? Wrong-O! *Part 18: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" (Ralph) *Part 19: Grinch (Ralph) Pretending to be the Director *Part 20: Grinch (Ralph) Steals Christmas *Part 21: Grinch (Ralph)'s Sleigh Runs Out of Gas/Mayor May Who (Robert Callaghan)'s Speech About Grinch (Ralph) Stealing Christmas *Part 22: His Small Heart Grew Three Sizes That Day *Part 23: Grinch (Ralph) Rescues the Sleigh From Falling Down Mt. Crumpit/The Sun is Bright and the Powder's Bitching! *Part 24: Grinch (Ralph) Apologizes the Whos in Whoville/Grinch (Ralph) Carves the Roast Beast *Part 25: End Credits Movie Transcript *How Wreck-it-Ralph Stole Christmas/Transcript Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Rated PG Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Youtube Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Movies